Fearless
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Song fic, about someone's first kiss, Taylor Swift's Fearless, My first Twilight so be nice


**Here's my first Twilight, post breaking Dawn obviously, I was going to do this song for Sonny with a Chance, but I thought it fit better here.**

_Fearless_

_Taylor Swift._

He can sense my mood, its part of the whole imprinting thing, and he and my whole family are just waiting for my genetics to switch from deep friendship to true love, and normally the thought repulses me, but for some reason, tonight I'm thinking of what it would be like to date him. Grandfather gave us tickets to this Broadway show, it was awesome, I asked him if I could be an actress/singer, but he said we shouldn't drag any attention to ourselves. I get it, I hate it, but I get it.

"Nessy," he called to me, ours was the only car that was still in the parking lot. I wanted to stay later than the rest to watch the rain. "Hurry up, before the guards come out and shoe us off the lot,"

"Ah, Jacob, between the two of us, I think we could take 'em," I said, he chuckled. His laughter made something click in my head, I didn't know exactly what it was though, I closed my eyes, and remembered one of the songs that we just heard inside. I started swaying to it, envisioning both of us dancing, it was beautiful, just then I realized that my hand was on his shoulder, great, he probably just heard all of my thoughts.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah _

I ran to the car and opened the passenger door, sliding in I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, an unfortunate trait I got from my mother. As he got into the car, I almost choked, I never realized how good he looked. I mean I've seen him before, but I've never really looked at him before. It's weird. But as the car rolled down the gravel I'm growing more attached to him, and I didn't think it was such a bad thing. Actually, it's kinda nice.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you _

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I held my hand out for him to see for himself, but instead of just putting his finger in the center of my palm, like normal, he grabs it. I was holding hands with Jacob.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

'Where should we go?' I thought, knowing it would appear in his head.

"I don't know" he said out loud, "home?"

'Nah, why don't we just drive?'

"You have to get home eventually," he answered to my thought

'We're in a different city, that could take awhile,'

"Yeah, but did you forget that we don't need to obey the speed limits?"

'No, just, can't we stay here, in the car? Take the long route?'

"No, you're parents are gonna want you back. And I need to get back to the pack"

'And Leah?' That was not supposed to appear in his head.

"You know I don't like Leah that way. I like someone else,"

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

I moved my hand out from under his grasp, and massage it. So warm.

"Can't I hold your hand?" he asked,

"Jacob," I started, "it's just, I don't know. Mind reading and all of that,"

"So turn it off,"

"Huh," I asked him,

"Your mom showed me how, listen," he told me the procedure, and I shut my power off.

He took my hand again, surprisingly; I didn't have a problem with it.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

We got home in about 15 minutes, as I slid out of the car, I could hear howling in the distance, there was a hunt going on, he would have to leave soon. I was right, as he got out; he was trying to shed his shoes and socks so they wouldn't get ripped. He started on his shirt, I had to stop that, in the condition I was in, I think I would faint if I had to look at his abs.

"Jacob wait," I called out to him, "Can you walk me to the door?"

"Nessy, you're half vampire, can't you walk yourself?"

I sighed and grabbed his arm, letting my power show him my true intentions. Sure enough, he walked me to the door.

As I stood in the door frame, my eyes darted around everywhere, not wanting to look him in the eyes, he gently put his fingers under my chin, forcing my face up. He started leaning in towards me, And II started reaching up toward him, Jacob and Nessy.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless _

I skipped happily, up toward my room, somewhere in the house, someone said "finally."

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless _

**So there went my first Twilight Fanfic, please review and boost my self-esteem a notch**


End file.
